The invention relates to the general field of aviation.
More particularly, it relates to monitoring a rocket engine.
In known manner, rocket engine systems need to operate over a wide operating range, and they are provided with means for verifying that they are operating properly.
The verification is performed firstly in real time, making sure that the operating parameters of the engine (e.g. engine temperature and pressure, etc.) remain within predefined acceptable limits, and secondly it is performed in deferred time, by comparing measurements of operating parameters measured during tests on the engine with predetermined straight line monitoring templates, with departure from a template revealing a measurement fault or an engine fault.
The settings for the limits and the monitoring templates are determined manually, and they present a risk of error, in particular when the settings are not appropriate for the operating point of the engine. In addition, a change in the profile or in the test conditions of the engine requires the limits and the monitoring templates to be updated, which is tedious and not without risk.